SM0ORAMA
by SM0
Summary: Mainly a story that is only meant to be funny, not serious!


Brought to you by: Zoidberg Surgical Needles, for those times when you want  
a lobster tearing out your internal organs.  
  
Chapter 1: Lets Meet the Cast  
  
SM0: Hi, I'm SM0, I'm Mr. Koo's Best Friend.  
  
Mr. Koo: No your not!  
  
SM0:..He tells me aalllll his secrets, like how his mom won't give him Ex- lax when he is constipated.  
  
Mr. Koo: (Crying) I admit it, I have problems.  
  
SM0: .but I can't help----because I'm just an idiot---and you and I both know---that idiots are too stupid  
  
Mr. Koo: (Stops Crying) You bastage (Shoves SM0 off cliff) Mwahhaaahhaaaahaaaahahahahaha *death*  
  
Neo: Well that was weird. OK (Clears throat) I'm Neo and I need CHICKEN! (In frantic, crazed voice)chicken is good, Mwahaha need chicken to live Mwahahahaha*death*  
  
Jeff: (In high pitched loony voice) My name's Timothy Heehehe  
  
Maria: Jeff, your name is not Timothy  
  
Jeff( a.k.a.) Timothy: Don't make Timothy mad.  
  
Maria: Am I the only one not crazy  
  
SM0: (From bottom of cliff) Yuppers  
  
Maria: (In weird crazed high pitched voice) Oh, OK  
  
Mat: I'm Mat, Maria will you buy Starcraft  
  
Maria: no  
  
Mat: Will you buy Starcraft  
  
Maria: No  
  
Mat: Will you buy Starcraft  
  
Maria: NO  
  
Mat: Will you buy Starcraft  
  
Maria: NO!  
  
Mat: Will you buy Starcraft  
  
Maria: NO!!!  
  
Stewart: (with fight still going on in background) This has been the weirdest chapter I have ever written (Ross comes over and whispers something to Stewart) Oh,--------it's-------the only chapter I have ever written-----well.this is embarrassing. ummmmmm---CUT!  
  
Chapter 2: Resurrecting SM0  
  
Stewart: (Performing Ancient Chinese Binary Code Resurrecting on SM0) 0110110011010100101011101010001010101010010101010110101010110101101001000011 0000000000111111111100101010101101011010110101101010010011011010110100101010 0011101010100101010101011010100101011011001010111010010101010011110101011010 1100101111101010101011000110100110110101011001000000001010101011010111011011 1111111010010101001010110001010101100000001010101011111111110101001010101010 1010101101101011011010101000001101010101010101001100100011011100101010101010 1010101010101010101010100110101010100101010101010101010101010100101010101011 0110110110001100101111001010101011000010101001010101101110101001100101010110 0110011100110011001011001100101110011010110001110101011001101011010110010110 011001110100110101100100110011101102  
  
SM0: (Back from the dead) Thanks Stewart!  
  
Chapter 3: Resurrecting Mr.Koo  
  
Stewart: (Performing Ancient Chinese Binary Code Resurrecting on Mr.Koo) 0110110011010100101011101010001010101010010101010110101010110101101001000011 0000000000111111111100101010101101011010110101101010010011011010110100101010 0011101010100101010101011010100101011011001010111010010101010011110101011010 1100101111101010101011000110100110110101011001000000001010101011010111011011 1111111010010101001010110001010101100000001010101011111111110101001010101010 1010101101101011011010101000001101010101010101001100100011011100101010101010 1010101010101010101010100110101010100101010101010101010101010100101010101011 0110110110001100101111001010101011000010101001010101101110101001100101010110 0110011100110011001011001100101110011010110001110101011001101011010110010110 011001110100110101100100110011101103  
  
Chapter 4: Resurrecting Neo  
  
....................-----------------------------------(pause)  
  
Chapter 4.5:Neo's Resurrection  
  
Neo: (Back from the dead from some mystical reason----probably Jeff's Dandruff) Wahoo!!!! Its.I mean----I'm alive.  
  
Chapter 5:Cast---Meet School Bus Factory---School Bus Factory-----Meet Idiots---I mean---Cast Each Chapter Sold Separately  
  
SM0: Lets all go to the School Bus Factory in my modified 16 cylinder, turbo charged, intercooler ROLLER COASTER CAR!  
  
Everyone but SM0:--------------------------------------------------------- (pause)-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Somehow everybody goes anyway)  
  
Maria: Look at all the pretty colours---yellow.and yellow. and--well---more yellow  
  
(Random School Bus Factory Employee appears out of nowhere and scares Jeff-- I mean--Timothy)  
  
Jeff (a.k.a.)Timothy: (In Jeff's usual crazed voice) You scare Timothy. You been bad!  
  
Random School Bus Factory Employee: You will love our new bus.  
  
Neo: It looks the same  
  
Random School Bus Factory Employee : It does but it has---------BUM Bum bum- ------automatic transmission! SM0: UNHOLY (gives the cross with his two pointer fingers)  
  
Mr.Koo: I agree. Lets go and never return to this most unholy of spots.  
  
Maria: YA, I agree too, but first can I have a yellow one.  
  
Random School Bus Factory Employee: Automatic or Manual?  
  
Maria: (In that slow motion effect) A-U-T-O-M-A-T-I-C  
  
Jeff: (No longer Timothy)(Still in slow motion) N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Chapter 5.5: Maria's Yellow Bus 


End file.
